1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frame for supporting decorative light strings, and in particular to an arch-shaped supporting frame to which a decorative Light string is attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative light strings are widely used in holidays and festivals. A light string usually comprises electrical wires on which a plurality of lamp sockets are mounted for receiving lamps. The light string may be attached to any desired article or object, such as a tree, or a window. The arrangement of the light string on an article may be in any arbitrary pattern by fixing the wires and the bulb stands to the article and to themselves.
Since the electrical wires are usually not rigid enough to support themselves in the space, a frame is commonly adapted to support and arrange the light strings into desired shapes.
The present invention provides an arch-shaped frame for supporting a light strings, as well as clips for attaching the light string to the arch frame.